


Shell

by PallasPerilous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel & Vessel Interactions (Supernatural), Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Domestic, Drabble, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 11:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18659107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PallasPerilous/pseuds/PallasPerilous
Summary: Castiel is experienced with the use of vessels; he finds no difficulty in coordinating the limited movements available.PB100 Drabble prompt: egg.





	Shell

Castiel is experienced with the use of vessels; he finds no difficulty in coordinating the limited movements available. Even the undue strain he places on the vocal cords is simply a concession to his own idle-mindedness, a reminder to himself to use (what Dean would call) his “inside voice.” 

But there are always some gestures that come more easily than others, well-worn trade routes from neuron to muscle fiber. One vessel responds with perfect ease to the motion of horseback. Another pitches a spear in a flawless arc.

This one is no exception. He discovers, very belatedly, that the right wrist and hand can crack and empty a hen’s egg in a single, fluid motion. That the legs demonstrate a kinetically efficient stride ideal for covering intermediate distances.

And that the lips – with an unerring certainty he himself does not (could not) possess – know to open against the pressure of a kiss; to allow the ingress of a foreign body.

To become a vessel, twice over:

possessing, and possessed.


End file.
